character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dharkon (Canon,Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|Dharkon (Dark)= |-|Dharkon (Light)= Summary Dark. The absence and end of all color. It covers, swallows and consumes, ensuring death accross creation, and begets the chaos of nature. The Embodiment of Chaos and Darkness, Dharkon is a god among gods, transcending destruction itself, and darkness covers all things eventually... Attack names from SmashWiki. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Lord of Darkness and Chaos Origin: Super Smash Bros Gender: Reffered to as Male and emits a masculine voice at times Age: Unknown Classification: Lord of Darkness and Chaos, The Ultimate Enemy Powers and Abilities: '''Time Manipulation via Temporal Rift, Possible Fictional Transcendence , Darkness Manipulation (self-explanatory.), Reality Warping (When one of the two Lords are defeated, the other will fill the universe with light or darkness , and while both are active the two forces clash, warping the entire universe in the background. This can also be seen during the boss rush . At the begining, Galeem enveloped everything in his light, and does the same in his ending , as does Dharkon .Another interesting thing to note is that the two of them always seem to leave a mini light or dark space around them, as Galeems light space overshadows some of the normally blue sky , and Dharkon creates an even darker than usual hole around himself in the dark world prior to his fight. In the realm where the final battle occurs , the clash seems to warp and dictate the very fabric of the universe itself, between either a realm made of light or darkness , even before the final fight against them. Given there only remained one universe unconquered, and the light world is clearly shown to be ruled by Galeem, could this be that world? Food for thought. Their light and dark fields are eventually broken by the hands while their still distracted fighting each other, tho as mentioned previously it happens again during the final battle anyway.), Fiction Manipulation (Turned many thousands of beings into equipable pngs of art, including conceptual beings.) Regeneration At Least Low-High, (Galeem can instantly regen his wings and Dharkon his tentacles .), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Chaos Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation (In battle, Dharkon is shown creating portals. He also makes one after his defeat , which leads to another seperate realm. Galeem also makes a few . ), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation (Is shown shooting energy beams and manipulating swirling energy), Summoning and Creation (Can summon and create puppet fighters, and can summon the likes of bayonetta and Crazy Hand. ), Thread Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can electrify its tendrils), Explosion Manipulation (Is shown creating bombs that later ignite), Teleportation, BFR (In the true ending of World of Light, the fighters must face off against some of the previous bosses), Morality Manipulation, Body Control, and Soul Manipulation, Large Size Type 2, Mind Manipulation and Fiction Manipulation (When making his move Dhakron swiped much of Galeems captive spirits and puppet fighters away from him , and it can be seen in the World of Dark that he has the same extent of control over them. Some captive fighters are there too.) Mostly everything Galeem would have in general that isnt already listed here as his equal opposite aside from things that are opposite of him like light. 'Attack Potency: High Multiversal+ '(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 5-Dimensional Being with 5-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Also, within said cosmology explanation above narrated by Sakurai himself, Master Hand and the ending of Classic Mode are shown at the same time Sakurai mentions The Real World, effectively removing any form of subtlety about Master Hands role at all.The Real World is mentioned as far back as Melee and Brawl , and is explicitly referred to as the world beyond the Smash-Verse in Brawl, with Master Hand as the link between the two worlds twice in both the aforementioned games, and at the end of World of Light all of the spirits are shown ascending upwards , as a symbolic portrayal of them going to the Real World beyond, they're goal being explicitly stated as such in the direct , complete with a light at the top to drive it home further. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork it could be argued that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat.While this wouldn't be a full-on fictional transcendence like Master Hand's it would still be a 5-D power far above Master Hand's and Tabuu's. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time. Just before the burst of light he gracefully annihilated the entire smash cast one by one.Since each Smash game has its own Classic Mode, it would seem that with the exception of the main boss fights such as The Hands or Galeem the smash fighters are reset to 2-A power. As to how lower-dimensional beings would be able to hurt the likes of Master Hand or Galeem, the narrative of the smash fighters efforts to ascend to the Real World(Which could involve them gaining 5-D power for the final fights, and only attaining 5-D form after the fact. Supporting this idea is the fact that Final Destination has accsess to a wormhole that connects the two dimensions together , with the fighters still being able to fight and move there, which would explain the smash fighters being able to fight Master Hand. As Master Hand is linked between the two dimensions, that would mean he technically partially exists in the World of Imagination anyway, or can just go there which is further supported by Final Destination.). When ambushing Galeem, Dharkon casually broke into the light world, supported by the dark world being visible behind him, the boundaries between them shattering like glass, Dharkon causing even more of it the more he opened his way through, in a manner akin to breaking through a window or door, and this tear remains as a massive portal to the dark world for the rest of World of Light, permanently cracked, visually looking distinctly different (Whats more Galeem appears, not from the tear-induced portal that connects the light and dark worlds created by Dharkon, but literally out of left field.In the cutscene where Dharkon appears, Galeem flys away further into the light world ; and you can also traverse the tear between the light and dark worlds whenever you want, and whenever you're in either of the two worlds there is no cutscene in the light world showing him entering the tear, and no cutscene in the dark world showing him coming from the tear, though its entirely possible he entered from some other portal offscreen.Just something to consider.) fromother times regular , typical portal creation occurs from Galeem or Dharkon as a orange and fiery or purple and smoky ring that is launched from them onto a target area or produced around them, showing that while they certainly arent incapable of normal Portal Creation, they're usual portals look and function absolutely nothing like this and would not be equivalent.) '''Speed: Immeasurable (Regardless of whether in a flash of light or conquering one by one, likely the former Galeem encompassed an infinite amount of timelines.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiversal+ Stamina: Unknown Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Fighting on par with Galeem Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' *Crushing Shade' (Forms his tentacles into a hammer to bludgeon.) *'Electric Serpent' (Combines all of his tentacles into one electrified tentacle and travels erratically.) *'Photonic Wave' (Covers half of the arena in waves of darkness.) *'Thorn Spray' (Fires darkness orbs like a machine gun.) *'Shadow Shape' (Summons copies of his enemies.) *'Tangled Rush' (Leaves himself vulnerable to rapidly launch his tentacles through portals.) *'Tentacle Pierce' (Self-explanatory. Is left vulnerable at the end.) *'Shadow Eruption' (Fires darkness orbs like a machine gun, culminating in a massive orb.) *'Temporal Rift' (Creates a tear that slows down motion within the vicinity.) *'X Bomb' (Deploys smash-logo shaped bombs that detonate after a few seconds) *See here for a more detailed explanation. '''Key: Dharkon (Super Smash Bros Ultimate: World of Light)' Note: ''' '''Others: 'Notable Victories: ' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 2